Rainbow Cafe
by suzhumiya arlovskaya
Summary: Rainbow Cafe, adalah sebuah kafe yang bernuansa serba pelangi. Siapa sangka di sana tersimpan kisah romansa berwarna-warni layaknya pelangi yang dialami oleh seorang Momoi Satsuki, gadis SMA yang bekerja di sana sebagai seorang maid.


Rainbow Café

.

.

.

.

_Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Warning: Kumpulan Drabble dan AU

.

.

.

.

Rainbow Café, adalah sebuah kafe yang bernuansa pelangi. Dari dinding, lukisan, ornamen, makanan, semuanya bernuansa pelangi. Biasanya anak muda sering menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama teman ataupun kekasih mereka di sini. Selain tempatnya unik, makanan dan minumannya juga unik. Nama-namanya diambil dari nama warna, misalnya Red Cherry Ice Cream dan Baby Blue Milkshake.

Dibalik keunikan kafe tersebut, tersimpan kisah romansa berwarna-warni layaknya pelangi yang dialami oleh seorang Momoi Satsuki, seorang gadis SMA yang bekerja sebagai _maid_ di kafe tersebut.

.

.

.

-Red Cherry Ice Cream-

"Satsuki, ini Red Cherry Ice Cream-nya." Kata seorang lelaki berambut merah dan bermata heterokrom sambil menyerahkan segelas es krim berwarna merah muda dengan _topping_ ceri berwarna merah dan sirup manis berwarna merah juga. gadis yang dipanggil Satsuki—atau lebih tepatnya Momoi Satsuki—itu pun menerima es krim itu dan menaruhnya di atas nampan.

"Ya, Akashi-kun! Terima kasih!" kata Momoi, sambil berjalan menuju meja pengunjung untuk menyerahkan es krim tersebut. Orang yang disapa Akashi—tepatnya Akashi Seijuuro tadi pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

Akashi Seijuuro, adalah seorang juru masak andalan yang bekerja di Rainbow Café. Umurnya 20 tahunan, dan dia sudah bekerja di sini sejak SMA. Lain dengan Momoi yang lebih muda darinya yang baru tahun ini bekerja di sini.

Karena Momoi adalah gadis yang baik dan manis, Akashi mulai melirik gadis itu.

.

.

Jam 8 malam, kafe sudah ditutup. _Maid _dan juru masak yang piket malam ini harus membersihkan kafe sebentar sebelum mereka pulang—termasuk Momoi. Untunglah sekarang mereka sudah selesai membersihkan kafe dan sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

"Momoi-chan, kami duluan ya!" kat teman-teman Momoi yang sesama _maid_.

"Iya! Sampai jumpa~!" kata Momoi sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

Momoi menghembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya dia boleh pulang. Dia pun bergegas mengambil tasnya di loker sesudah mengganti bajunya dan dia segera keluar dari pintu belakang kafe. Mumpung masih belum terlalu malam, dia harus bergegas pulang.

"Hei Satsuki." Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menyapanya saat dia berada di pintu keluar kafe.

"Eh? Akashi-kun?" kata Momoi.

"Mau kutemani pulang?" kata Akashi.

"Bo-boleh." Kata Momoi.

.

.

Di stasiun. Momoi ketinggalan kereta, dan kereta selanjutnya datang setengah jam lagi. Sementara itu Akashi dengan menemaninya, padahal rumah akashi tidak jauh dari kafe dan tidak perlu menaiki kereta untuk sampai di sana. Berbeda dengan rumah Momoi yang agak jauh.

"Oh iya, ini untukmu." Kata Akashi sambil menyerahkan segelas es krim yang di gelasnya berlogo kafe mereka.

"Wah, Red Cherry Ice Cream!" kata Momoi. Betapa senangnya dia mendapat es krim tersebut gratis dari juru masaknya sendiri. "Terima kasih Akashi-kun!"

"Sama-sama." Kata Akashi. "Kamu tahu sesuatu, tidak?"

"Eh? Tentang apa?" kata Momoi sambil menyuap sesendok es krim itu.

"Tentang … bahwa kamu itu semanis Red Cherry Ice Cream itu, Satsuki." Kata Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis, membuat Momoi _blushing_ dan salah tingkah.

.

.

.

-Yellow Cheesecake-

"Ki-chan! Yellow Cheesecake-nya sudah selesai belum? Nanti pelanggannya kabur, lho!" kata Momoi sambil berkacak pinggang di samping seorang juru masak berambut pirang yang sedang asyik menghias cheesecake dengan berbagai macam buah berwarna kuning.

"Sebentar … nah! Momocchi, sudah jadi nih~~!" kata Kise sambil mengangkat cheesecake itu tnggi-tinggi dengan perasaan bangga dan menaruhnya di nampan yang dipegang Momoi. Setelah itu, Momoi langsung menuju meja pelanggan yang memesan cake itu.

Sementara berjalan, Momoi berpikir bahwa Kise Ryouta—juru masak baru di kafe mereka—sangat kreatif dalam menghias cheesecake itu. Bayangkan saja, hiasan cheesecake itu terdiri dari lemon, jeruk, daun mint, dan permen berwarna _pink _pastel yang disusun rapi—kesan cheesecake itu cantik dan ceria. Rasanya terlalu bagus dan sayang untuk dimakan. Tapi sayangnya, cheesecake itu selalu saja dibuat dengan waktu lama. Makanya Momoi sering menggerutu ketika Kise membuat cheesecake itu.

.

.

"Ki-chan! Lihat, pelanggan itu sudah menggerutu gara-gara kelamaan nunggu." Kata Momoi gemas. Lagi-lagi Kise lambat sekali dalam menghias cheesecake itu.

"Sabar, Momocchi, cheesecake ini harus dihias dengan sedetail mungkin supaya secantik dan seceria Momocchi~" kata Kise sambil terus menghias cheesecake itu, tanpa peduli bahwa Momoi yang terpaku di sebelahnya karena dibilang _cantik_. "Momocchi, sudah jadi~~!"

Akhirnya cheesecake itu sudah jadi dan Momoi mengantarkan cheesecake itu kepada pelanggannya.

Sementara itu Kise bergumam sendiri,

"Ah, rasanya bagaimanapun juga Momocchi itu lebih cantik dan ceria daripada sebuah Yellow Cheesecake."

.

.

.

-Greenish Cocktail-

Lelaki eksentrik berambut hijau itu menghias koktail berwarna-warni—Rainbow Cocktail—yang akan disajikan kepada pelanggan. Momoi berdiri dengan sabar di samping juru masak khusus untuk membuat minuman—Midorima Shintarou. Selain eksentrik, lelaki kuliahan itu juga sangat percaya dengan Oha-Asa dan selalu membawa _lucky item_ ke kafenya.

"Nah, sudah jadi." Kata Midorima sambil menyerahkan koktail itu. Momoi tidak berkomentar apapun karena menurutnya Midorima itu tidak asyik diajak bicara.

.

.

Jam 8 malam, kafe sudah ditutup. Momoi sudah selesai membersihkan kafe bersama teman-temannya dan berganti baju. Sesudah itu Momoi mengambil tasnya di loker dan bergegas pulang. Kemudian dia baru ingat kalau _handphone_-nya tertinggal di dapur kafe. Dia kembali ke kafe dan untung saja kafenya belum ditutup.

Momoi bergegas pergi ke dapur dan ternyata Midorima masih ada di sana!

"Midorin belum pulang?" tanya Momoi sekadar basa-basi.

"Belum. Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Kata Midorima. Dia sedang membuat sesuatu.

Momoi pun mulai mencari _handphone_-nya. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya!

"Kau mencari ini?" kata Midorima sambil menunjuk benda yang dicari Momoi. Ternyata benda itu ada di samping Midorima. Momoi segera mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih Midorin!" kata Momoi.

"Oh iya, aku membuat koktail baru. Maukah kau mencicipinya?" kata Midorima.

Momoi memandangi minuman yang dibuat Midorima. Sepertinya itu koktail, tapi bernuansa serba hijau. Momoi menangguk dan dengan senang hati dia mencicipi koktail itu. Rasanya segar dan menggugah selera!

"Wah, koktail ini rasanya segar! Midorin hebat!" kata Momoi. "Dapat inspirasi dari mana sehingga Midorin bisa terpikir untuk membuat minuman ini? Dan nama minuman ini apa?"

"Ehm …, terima kasih. Kamu tampak menyegarkan dan … manis. Makanya aku membuat koktail ini. Dan nama minuman ini adalah Greenish Cocktail." kata Midorima.

Momoi tak menyangka kalau Midorima memujinya juga!

.

.

.

-Baby Blue Milkshake-

Momoi mengantarkan minuman bernama Baby Blue Milkshake ke meja nomor 15. Dia sangat bosan hari ini. Dan bosannya seketika hilang ketika dia melihat siapa yang memesan minuman tersebut.

Oh tidak. Momoi jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada lelaki sebayanya yang berambut _baby blue _lengkap dengan _baby face_-nya. Dia membawa seekor anjing dan sedang membuat sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Ini pesanannya, selamat menikmati …" kata Momoi sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena melihat makhluk Tuhan yang benar-benar membuatnya terpesona.

"Terima kasih." kata lelaki tersebut datar, matanya tak beralih dari laptopnya.

Kemudian Momoi segera berlari kecil menuju dapur dengan wajah memerah.

"Satsuki, kamu kenapa?" kata Akashi.

"Enggak pa-pa!" kata Momoi sambil menuju ke Kise untuk mengambil pesanan dan mengantarkannya kepada pelanggan.

.

.

Momoi duduk di kursi tunggu stasiun. Lagi-lagi dia ketinggalan kereta. Terpaksa dia menunggu kereta selanjutnya yang datang setengah jam menunggu kereta, dia memilih untuk memainkan _handphone_-nya.

Ketika memainkan _handphone_-nya, Momoi baru sadar kalau ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menoleh, dan ternyata itu adalah lelaki yang memebeli Baby Blue Milkshake tadi! Momoi pun mencoba menyapa lelaki itu.

"Hai …, kau tadi pergi ke Rainbow Café, kan?" kata Momoi. Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Aduh, Momoi tak sanggup melihatnya!

"Iya, benar." Kata lelaki itu.

"Lalu … namamu siapa?" kata Momoi.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal." Kata Kuroko.

"Aku Momoi Satsuki, salam kenal juga!" kata Momoi. Akhirnya dia mengetahui nama lelaki itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsu-kun masih sekolah atau sudah kuliah?"

"Aku masih kelas satu SMA, tapi aku adalah seorang novelis juga." kata Kuroko. Wah, novelis! Hebat sekali, pikir Momoi.

"Wah, aku juga masih kelas satu SMA." kata Momoi. "Kamu sekolah dimana?"

"Di SMA Teiko. Aku murid pindahan yang baru masuk bulan ini. katanya aku masuk kelas 1-A." kata Kuroko. Nah, Momoi juga sekolah di SMA yang sama! Betapa beruntungnya Momoi.

"Aku juga sekolah di SMA itu! dan aku juga kelas 1-A! Berarti kita akan satu kelas mulai bulan ini!" kata Momoi.

"Ya, mohon kerja samanya." Kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sepertinya Momoi harus mengirimkan surat cinta kepada lelaki ini.

.

.

.

-Blue Forest-

Siapa sangka Momoi punya _osananajimii _(teman masa) kecil yang seperti Aomine Daiki. Momoi bersikap baik dan manis, sedangkan Aomine? Sikapnya benar-benar menyebalkan dan _hentai_. Orang-orang tidak paham mengapa Momoi tahan berteman dengan orang macam Aomine yang selalu bertengkar dengannya.

Dan siapa sangka kalau Aomine memutuskan untuk ikut bekerja di Rainbow Café sebagai juru masak (dia memaksa menjadi juru masak, padahal dia tidak bisa memasak).

.

.

"Dai-chan. Kalau tidak bisa masak, lebih baik kamu jadi _maid _aja!" kata Momoi mengomeli Aomine yang sedang 'merusak' dapur dengan makanannya yang tidak wajar. Dia sedang mencoba membuat resep baru seperti perintah Akashi—seniornya.

"Tapi aku juga mau masak tau!" kata Aomine.

"Iiih! Lebih baik kamu nuangin soda aja sana!" kata Momoi. Tapi Aomine masih ngeyel. Akhirnya Momoi mneyerah dan kembali bekerja mengantarkan pesanan ke meja pelanggan.

.

.

Saat kafe ditutup, Momoi dengan kesal menunggu Aomine yang sedang membuat sesuatu yang tidak jelas di dapur.

"Dai-chan, kamu sudah selesai belum?" kata Momoi.

"Sudah nih. Coba kamu lihat." Kata Aomine. Momoi pun melihat apa yang dibuat Aomine. "Ini namanya Blue Forest, plesetan dari Black Forest."

Momoi memperhatikan kue itu. Warnanya biru tua dan di atasnya diberi ceri merah dan krim putih yang mencolok dan serasi dengan warna biru tuanya. Momoi pun menyendok kue itu dan mencicipi rasanya. Ternyata yang berwarna biru tua itu adalah cokelat yang diwarnai dengan warna biru tua dan di dalamnya ada kue bolu yang enak.

"Enak! Manisnya pas." Kata Momoi.

"Yap. Aku bisa masak kan?" kata Aomine. Terpaksa Momoi mengangguk. "Dan akhirnya kuenya benar-benar semanis kamu!"

.

.

.

-Purple Velvet-

Lagi-lagi hari ini kafe mereka menerima juru masak baru. Orang itu sangat tinggi—sekitar 2 meter tingginya, dan rambutnya berwarna ungu. Nada bicara seperti orang mengantuk dan malas, dan suka makan. Walaupun suka makan, ternyata dia juga pintar memasak. Buktinyad ia langsung bisa memasak menu-menu andalan Rainbow Café dengan baik setelah diajari Akashi satu kali.

Momoi kagum dengan kehebatan orang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi itu dalam hal memasak. Dia sudah bisa membuat beberapa menu baru dalam dua hari. semuanya bertema ungu dan buah yang berwarna ungu. Makanan dan minuman yang dibuatnya adalah: Grape Chocolate, Purple Soda, Violet Forest, dan Murasaki Romantic Ice Cream.

Dan hari ini, sepertinya Murasakibara mencoba membuat menu baru. Momoi sangat suka melihat caranya memasak. Walaupun sekarang sudah jam 8 lewat dan Aomine pasti sudah menunggunya di stasiun, Momoi terus memperhatikan Murasakibara yang sedang membuat resep baru.

"Mukkun, kamu bikin apa lagi?" kata Momoi.

"Hm? Aku mau bikin Purple Velvet …," kata Murasakibara.

Biasanya ada Blue Velvet atau Red Velvet, tetapi sekarang Murasakibara membuat Purple Velvet. Momoi sangat tertarik mendengarnya. Dan ia pun penasaran seperti apa cara Murasakibara membuat kue itu.

Kata Murasakibara, warna ungu kue itu diambil dari ubi ungu. Setelah kue itu selesai dibuat, Murasakibara menghias kue yang sudah dilapisi krim putih itu dengan anggur, daun mint, dan sirup anggur berwarna ungu cerah. Setelah itu dia menaburkan meises berwarna-warni. Sungguh menggugah selera! Momoi yang melihatnya langsung ngiler.

"Wow! Kelihatan enak!" kata Momoi. "Kamu hebat, Mukkun!"

"Terima kasih … nah, ini untuk Sa-chin …" kata Murasakibara setelah mengemas kue itu di dalam kotak makanan yang berlogo kafe mereka. Momoi menerimanya dengan senang hati,

"Terima kasih, Mukkun!" kata Momoi.

"Sama-sama … Sa-chin manis seperti kue itu, makanya aku memberikan itu kepada Sa-chin agar Sa-chin tahu kalau Sa-chin itu manis …"

Momoi _blushing_ karena sudah sekian kalinya ia dibilang manis …

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

jreeeeeeeeng! elizaveta suzhumiya hadir lagi! tapi dengan pairing Momoi x GoM/Kisedai, yang merupakan request dari

gimana kumpulan drabble saya kali ini? bagus? bikin ngiler karena makanannya(sejujurnya author ngiler pas nulis ini)? kalau Momoi-nya terlalu marry-sue, gomen … habis otak saya rada2 kosong buat yg romance!

sekian dulu dah. jaa nee. kalau berminat, tinggalkan review.


End file.
